The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication devices having inner compartments for housing removable modules. In particular, the present invention relates to a latch mechanism of a wireless communication device for securing a cover over a battery compartment of the device.
Wireless communication devices, such as portable radiotelephones, pagers, and personal digital assistants (xe2x80x9cPDA""sxe2x80x9d), often have inner compartments to hold removable batteries. These devices permit a user to access the inner compartment by removing a battery cover positioned over the inner compartment. Battery covers are usually located on the back of a wireless communication device since they are not accessed during general use of the device. The user may remove the battery cover of a particular device to remove an old or depleted battery installed in the inner compartment and/or to install a new or charged battery in the inner compartment. The battery cover must be re-attached to securely retain the battery in the inner compartment and prevent foreign matter from entering the inside of the device.
Battery covers of wireless communication devices have support arms and latching assemblies to secure them over the inner compartments. Support arms hold a battery cover against a device so long as the battery cover is retained at a particular position over the device""s inner compartment. A latching assembly will secure the battery cover at the particular position and, in addition, may provide additional support to hold the battery cover against the device. Thus, a user may secure a battery cover to a device by positioning its support arms against the device and securing one end of the battery cover to a latching assembly of the device.
Latching assemblies are typically push-button assemblies accessible from the back of a wireless communication device. In particular, a button of the push-button assembly is depressed to release the battery cover and dislodge it from the support arms of the device. To re-attach the battery cover to the device, the battery cover lodges into the support arms and slides back into the latching assembly. As the battery cover slides into the push-button assembly, the assembly automatically snaps over one end of the battery cover to retain it therein.
It is important for a battery cover to securely attach to the housing of a wireless communication device so that the battery is retained in the inner compartment and foreign matter does not enter the inside of the device. A loose battery or intruding foreign matter may cause the wireless communication device to lose power or otherwise malfunction. Wireless communication devices are particularly susceptible to such potential problems since their sensitive electronic components are often bumped and jostled by normal operation and transport. At the same time, it is highly desirable for the latching assembly and battery cover of a device to be easy to open by a user so that the task of replacing a battery is not cumbersome. Accordingly, a latching assembly of a wireless communication device must permit a battery cover to be easily attached to its housing but not as easy to detach there from.